Bled Anew
by Nisshokuyami
Summary: What will one stormy night with rain tainted windows do to a young vampire? Dietrich and Cain. Non angst.


**Pros: **_Bled Anew is an original story written by me. All events in this story are also copyrighted by my imagination._

**Cons: **_All characters used in this story belong to the makers of Trinity Blood, Gonzo and Funimation._

**Pairing: **_Cain and Dietrich_

**Story Theme Song: **_n/a I'm lacking creativity in this department lately…_

**Author's Notes: **_Ok before I even begin I would like to say that seriously look at the rating before reading this. It isn't exactly what you would call clean…Anyway, if I haven't scared you off yet, this is a semi sequel to my story Bleeding Love you don't really have to read that story first, but it is recommended. These are also events from my mind and knowledge of Trinity Blood. I tend to think a lot so my ideas may seem confusing, but they'll make sense in time. Anyway, the beginning is a little angst, but has the story progresses there is some humor and fluffiness. Then things get more…serious. Well I wrote this at around 11 p.m and it took till 12: 30 so about an hour and a half. I love little one-shot drabblish type things, not really sure what this is, but meh. Ok well my blabbering is done. If you have any questions, or concerns, please do contact me via personal message or leave a review. Enjoy the very few fans of Trinity Blood!_

* * *

**Bled Anew**

Ever since Isaak's death, almost two months ago, Cain had been treating Dietrich like he was his sire, or the one who had bitten him. Dietrich always wanted to sleep with Cain during the night just for some form of comfort, but Cain insisted that Dietrich stayed in his own room. Dietrich distasted the decision, but it was how it was to be because of the Krusnik's power of the young vampire.

During this time, Cain's right hand man, and dear friend, had been lost and Dietrich, being Cain's left hand man, was the next to take power, but he refused it. He enjoyed being a follower instead of a leader. Cain disliked his decision, but he had no control. Ironically, the next in line was Radu, Dietrich's biggest enemy with in the Order. Cain was a bit worried, but Dietrich didn't seem to mind.

Cain sighed softly as he sat on his large bed with a book in his hands and a florescent lamp flooding a small space in the room with light. The book in Cain's hands, that he was reading, had a green leather cover and was written in his native tongue, German. Not many in the Order could understand it, except Dietrich for it was his native tongue as well.

Cain shook his head to keep awake as rain pounded on the window of his manor. A white flash came from it and a booming thunder afterward. Cain's eyes fluttered out the window with a simple expression. Not the one he had held in the Rozen Kruez only months before. Not the one that had the look "I feel like screwing someone…" no. Now Cain's only thoughts were on a certain young vampire. He knew that he shouldn't think of Dietrich in a romantic way for it was betraying Isaak, but the angelic cute face wouldn't leave his mind and it wasn't only that. He loved everything about Dietrich. His smile his frown his laugh his scream his cute face when he cuddled against Cain's white wing and more then anything he loved….

His moan.

He had never heard the childish, but fierce, moan directed at him, but Isaak and Dietrich's room was only just next-door. Therefore, when the two vampires got a little freaky with it, you'd have to be deaf to not hear Dietrich. It had never bothered Cain. It actually made him smile and he would lightly glance to his left. It was only a wall, but it was the treasure on the other side. That treasure was Radu.

Radu was the only one that didn't mind Cain screwing him. Cain was extremely aggressive when it came to that and it could be rather short, but Radu always enjoyed it, but lately, after Isaak died, Radu had lost his flame and Cain grew bored and just gave up on the idea. However, a couple weeks ago, Marrieonetspiler's face began popping up and Cain had the odd feeling. Something he hadn't even felt with Radu. Something…. unnatural.

Cain shook the thought from his mind and continued to read, his eyes with a new sense of awareness. The soothing moonlight was hidden behind the dark clouds, but Cain could still feel it bating down on him then his ears perked up as he heard a creak of wood coming from his right side, outside his door. He slightly smirked. He was expecting such actions from a 17-year-old child.

Cain was expecting the knock at the door so much that he almost didn't hear it. He sighed and set his book down, marking his place. He flung his legs to the side and lifted up the purple blanket. He was dressed in glossy pajamas that covered his legs, but he had the shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top, revealing his smooth chest. He acted as if he was very tired, but inside he had more energy then Dietrich after he had eaten chocolate.

He padded across the floor and shook his smooth blonde hair, smiling a little. He cracked open the door and acted surprised at Dietrich's being there, but really wasn't. His eyes turned to a crescent shape and he grinned, performing "the happy face", as the Rozen Kruez called it. He then opened the door the rest of the way.

"What do you need, Dietrich?" He asked kindly.

Dietrich's eyes shifted to the ground and he rubbed his toes together, nervously.

"Well um you see it's like this um I um…"

"Are you scared of this storm, Dietrich"?

Dietrich blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

Cain placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and preformed "the happy face" once more. Dietrich's head shot up at Cain's movement.

"It's no problem. You can stay in here if you want."

Dietrich's eyes lit up.

"Really?!" he squealed and Cain nodded.

Dietrich jumped up and down like a small hyper child.

"Yay yay yay yay!" He squealed

Cain smiled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh Radu's sleeping, remember?" He whispered and Dietrich stopped and looked up.

"Oh yeah…" He said and Cain moved out of the doorway to allow Dietrich in.

Dietrich padded in and didn't feel the stare of Cain behind him. Cain clicked the door shut and walked over. Dietrich was examining the book.

He picked it up by the spine and bottom as he looked at Cain.

"Are you reading this, Cain?" He asked.

Cain slightly winced at the familiarity, but it was beginning to sink in. He nodded and walked over.

"Mhmm."

"It's a good story." Dietrich smiled.

A large light flashed and a bomb rebounded afterward. Dietrich squealed and dove into Cain's arms. Cain wasn't expecting it and fell back on the bed. Dietrich buried his head deeper into Cain's chest and Cain embraced his reassuringly. Finally Dietrich stood back on his feet and Cain sat up in the bed.

He whipped the covers over him as he leaned on his propped up pillow. He looked Dietrich over for a second and was slightly grateful that he was wearing something this time. Usually baby vampires didn't like to ware anything. Of course what he wasn't wearing much just a pair of green boxers, but Cain was slightly glad other raise Dietrich would have been pinned to his bed before he could even scream.

Cain smiled at Dietrich and padded the bed next to him and Dietrich smiled nodding.

He made his way over to the other side and settled against the pillow. Cain had to retract his wings so they wouldn't be broken by Dietrich's weight against them. Cain began reaching for his book again and, to his surprise, Dietrich propped up his pillow and sat, his torso visible and not covered by the sheets.

Cain ignored it at first and began reading, but then Dietrich grew unusually quite. Cain glanced up from his book and sighed a little. He closed his book and marked his spot once more.

"What is bothering you, Dietrich?"

Dietrich looked at his new sire, shocked that he could notice Dietrich's feelings so easily, but then he looked out at his own feet and frowned.

"It was night like these when Isaak would hold me close and stroke my hair as he whispered reassuring words to me…." Dietrich's voice trailed off as he turned his head to the right, his eyes tracing the water droplets on the windowpane.

Cain frowned at the thought of Isaak. It wasn't a disapproving frown it was a sad frown. It was a frown that made him look like he was about to cry.

"Dietrich…." Cain whispered a little loudly.

Dietrich turned his head a small blood red tear streaming down his face. Cain brought his finger to Dietrich's cheek and wiped the tear away. Dietrich's eyes closed and he kind of leaned into the movement.

"We shouldn't cry over what has already past. Instead we should concentrate on the good times we had with Isaak"

Dietrich's eyes shot open with shock evident in them. Cain didn't speak like a philosopher that was Isaak's job. No. Cain spoke like an idiot with power. _I never knew he had such wisdom._ Dietrich thought and then regretted it, remembering the Krusnik could read his thoughts.

Cain laughed.

"Now that's cold, Dietrich." He laughed a little and then returned to Dietrich's eyes that were in obvious stare.

Dietrich then realized how much he loved Cain. His smiles were welcoming and even the occasional frown was amusing to Dietrich. His laugh was almost has flawless as Isaak's. Even his skin was smooth and welcoming.

The Krusnik looked shocked for a moment, but quickly shrugged it off pretending that he had not just read Dietrich's thoughts, yet Dietrich could tell he had. Cain looked down on his own feet. Another light flashed through and a bomb rebounded through the room, but Dietrich remained unmoved.

"Hey Dietrich?"

"Hm?"

Cain looked at him and held out his arms a little.

"Come here for a moment."

Only months before Dietrich would have been scared out of his mind at Cain's movement, but this time he felt welcomed and a certain lust for Cain's warm arms. He scooted over and laid his head against Cain's chest. It felt good to be next to a warm body again.

Cain lifted his hand and began to stroke Dietrich's soft brown hair. The feeling between Cain's fingers as the brown colored hair rushed through his fingers as more soothing then the highest priced silk. He closed his eyes, absorbing the pleasure, but cracked them open to see Dietrich.

The young vampire looked at ease and relaxed. His eyes were closed and Cain saw something he hadn't seen in a long time. Dietrich's real smile. He would have never guessed that Dietrich would smile like that in front of him. That was a smile that only Isaak had had the luxury of seeing. Now Cain was one of the lucky ones. He got to see that smile.

Dietrich then opened his eyes and looked up at Cain who was smiling a true smile down on him. One that no one had ever seen. Both just kept the gaze on each other and Dietrich lifted his head and sat up completely, directly next to Cain. He leaned his head on Cain's shoulder and Cain smiled with pleasure. Dietrich let out a long sigh of relief and comfort mixed. Cain looked over at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked

Dietrich looked over at him.

"absolutely nothing is wrong. I'm just relived to have someone next to me again…" he said his hazel orbs burrowing into Cain like he was the Krusnik and Cain was the young vampire.

Cain slipped his arm around Dietrich's waist and snuggled into his head a little.

"Good."

Dietrich returned the nuzzle and both smiled in contentment. A bomb rebounded along the walls, but neither took notice. A long pause emerged both absorbing every single moment and then Dietrich took his head off of Cain's shoulder. Cain sprung open his eyes in shock and his head switched to Dietrich, but then he was met with a lustful gaze. It wasn't saying "Screw me quickly and then I'll move on" it was saying "I love you more then anything".

Cain had seen that look before, but it had been directed at Isaak, not him. He smiled and returned the gaze, his eyelids at half-mast and a rather seductive smile, but not the kind that meant that he was just trying to reel in a new fish. This one was more like "I want you all to myself".

Dietrich leaned in closer to Cain and Cain followed, they met half way. Cain was surprised by Dietrich's aggressiveness then he remembered Isaak. He must have taught Dietrich. Dietrich wasn't hesitant to allow Cain into his mouth and tasted a sweet taste of honey coming from it. Cain allowed the German puppeteer to mingle with his free tongue and allowed him to reach all corners of his mouth and Dietrich allowed the same.

They broke apart for a moment and breathed, but then returned. Cain's arm was reached around Dietrich's waist still and Dietrich's hand was knitted in Cain's hair at the back of his neck. Both had slid down to a laying position and Dietrich made the final move by slipping on top of Cain's body. Now both knew what was to come.

Cain tugged at Dietrich's one piece of clothing and Dietrich smiled as he dove in deeper into Cain's mouth and placed his hand on the hem of Cain's pajama bottoms. Dietrich quickly slipped them off and tossed them aside. Both continued to furiously kiss as Cain slipped Dietrich's boxers off revealing the young form underneath.

"Cain…." Dietrich whispered clinging to Cain's lip before returning.

They broke apart to take a breath and then returned to the eat of the moment as their tongues began to run out of room to explore in the other's mouth. Dietrich unbuttoned Cain's shirt like he had done it a million times before. None of this was too new to Dietrich.

Cain and Dietrich's smooth chests rubbed against each other as Cain slid his hand down Dietrich's back and paused, slightly, when it transformed into Dietrich's rear, but Cain knew he was going to invade the space soon enough and ran his hand along it. Then the last piece of clothing slid to the floor and Cain quickly moved, almost rolling, pushing Dietrich onto the bottom of the two of them. They broke from the kiss and smiled.

"I'm assuming you know how to do this…?" Cain whispered, sarcastically, in a seductive tone.

Dietrich smiled seductively and nodded as he turned, his back to Cain. Cain ran his eyes down Dietrich and then began the thrusts into Dietrich.

Dietrich gasped a bit at the first one, unused to the feeling, but then hr resided, taking in the painful pleasure. He then moaned and Cain trusted harder into him. _I wonder what it feels like to be on top…_ he thought and then his eyes sprung open, remembering Isaak's words when he had uncovered this truth from Dietrich. _"If you felt that way then why didn't you just flip over and begin screwing me?_ The words rang through his head and Dietrich put them into action.

He swung around and pushed Cain onto the mattress, not hurting him, but with aggression. Cain was a bit shocked when he was the one with his back reviled to Dietrich, but then he smiled. _He has finally learned_ he thought and without further approval Dietrich began to thrust into Cain.

Cain let out a long pleasure full moan as Dietrich continued his dance. Sweat droplets formed on his brow and fell down his face as Dietrich's thrusts became harder and faster. He felt a cool droplet of sweat fall against his bareback and heard the pants of his lover.

"Dietrich…." He breathed almost hopelessly as he closed his eyes and absorbed the pleasure.

After a short while, much too short for the two, Dietrich's thrusts slowed and came to a complete stop. He smiled and fell to the left of Cain underneath the damp sheets. Cain turned his head to Dietrich and smiled as he brought his hand up to Dietrich's cheek. Dietrich smiled in return and Cain turned his entire body to face Dietrich. Dietrich scooted in closer to him and reached up tucking a piece of blond hair behind Cain's ear. Cain also smiled. The childish demeanor Dietrich usually had faded away during the mingling session between the Krusnik and vampire, but once he snuggled into Cain's chest, embracing him, Cain felt it return and he placed his arm around him.

"Cain?"

Dietrich looked up at the blonde haired Krusnik.

Cain turned his head down to Dietrich as a silver light danced on his body.

"Hm?"

"I need to tell you something…."

"And what's that?"

"I think I may be in love with you…." He said and blushed avoiding Cain's eyes.

Cain laughed a little, but in a friendly way.

"You think?"

Dietrich nodded.

Cain leaned down and kissed his newfound lover on the brow.

"I can't say I think I'm in love with you. I can only say that I know I'm in love with you, Dietrich." He whispered in his ear and Dietrich sighed with relief.

"Good because I know I am too, Cain. I love you more then anything." Dietrich said to Cain stroking his hands through Cain's glossy hair.

"I love you too, Dietrich"

With that both lovers were content and a bit tired. Dietrich snuggled further into Cain's chest and Cain placed both of his arms around Dietrich, pulling him in closer. On this night one love was released, and another reborn. Dietrich had finally let go and his heart was warmed. He had finally had his fill of bleeding from Isaak's love. He had finally bled anew.

**End **

* * *

_Yeah ok I'll admit that this one was a bit more…detailed then my others, but I was trying to prove the point that Dietrich had let go of his childish ways and had learned to get what he wants that was why I wrote the detailed part about their mingling. However, the title ties into this because he is finally letting go of Isaak and "bled anew" is basically implying that blood will be shed upon his journey with Cain and that he is no longer "bleeding", or grieving, over Isaak. I'm sort of surprised because this is trying in with my first Trinity Blood one shot, Bleeding Love. I swear that it was completely accidental. I was bored so I just wrote, as always. I'm personally uneasy about this couple, but I actually like how it came out. Anyhow, review please!_

**Sneak Peek: **_Well I have to rewrite chapter four in Ice Abyss because my bran new computer, only 3 months old or so, has already died on me and it had all of Ice Abyss on it. So I apologize for the wait, but I'll give you a hint in the mean time. _

"_Coming of a shinigami and a gigai that are nothing to the two trained souls"_

_That's kind of a bad one but mehs…_

_Bye bye ._


End file.
